fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn vs. Mother Gothel
As Flynn made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Flynn!" cried Olivia. Maximus leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, running. Mother Gothel climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Flynn riding on Maximus, leaving with Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya. "Hurry, hurry, Flynn!" called Mrs. Brisby. Mother Gothel started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the prince. Flynn dodged them by rolling out of the way. Mother Gothel cast another lightning bolt, and Flynn nearly missed it. Then Mother Gothel raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Flynn tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Flynn and the girl mice were now getting close to Hokey Wolf's castle. But Mother Gothel was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Hokey's castle cast my spell!" said Mother Gothel, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Hokey's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Flynn saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Mother Gothel laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Flynn, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Flynn quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Flynn, blocking his path. But Flynn cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three girl mice, Flynn thrust his sword at them as the girl mice zapped them. All were gone, and Flynn finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Tanya, and Maximus were approaching's castle. Mother Gothel saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Rei was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Mother Gothel appeared, making Flynn and Maximus come to a halt. Maximus neighed in fear when he saw the witch herself! Mother Gothel announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Mother Gothel's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Mother Gothel inside, Flynn, Maximus, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon now has crimson, gold, black, and gray scales. She had black and gray wings that matched some of her scales. And her eyes were a glowing gold color. Mother Gothel roared at the prince in her dragon form. Flynn then courageously charged towards her. Tanya also charged towards her, but she was held back by Mrs. Brisby yet again. As Flynn got closer, Mother Gothel shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Flynn took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Flynn got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Flynn combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing her to growl in pain and snap her jaws at him. Flynn quickly got away as Mother Gothel blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then she lunged at Flynn and bit at him, but she missed him as Flynn jumped back. Flynn then hid as Mother Gothel looked for him. When she got near him, Flynn jumped out and slashed at her head with his sword. Mother Gothel shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then she reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Flynn realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Maximus as the horse took to the air. But Mother Gothel chased after the prince. Mother Gothel continued to breathe fire at him, but Flynn dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at her face. It was a direct hit, and Mother Gothel roared at him. Flynn climbed up to a cliff, and Mother Gothel to pursue him. But when Mother Gothel reached the limit, he entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and. Mother Gothel nowhere in sight. She looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the prince's sword was shot at her as something shot by. And Mother Gothel took a hit from it. Then she was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, Mother Gothel spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Flynn and Maximus tried to avoid it after hitting Mother Gothel multiple times. When he tried to run past him, Mother Gothel shot at him, but he missed. Watching the whole scene, the girl mice and Maximus could do nothing but watch in horror. When Mother Gothel breathed another blast of yellow fire, Flynn blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. Mother Gothel laughed evilly. Flynn quickly thought of a way to beat her now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against her. Then, he thought of Rapunzel and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And Mother Gothel dove after him. Flynn realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Flynn said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When Mother Gothel prepared to open her mouth to bite at Flynn again, the prince quickly spun around and shot his sword right into her chest. And everything inside exploded! Mother Gothel groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Mother Gothel took one final lunge at him, but Flynn jumped out of the way as Mother Gothel crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Flynn landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of Mother Gothel. Mother Gothel, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs